fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia
Papa's Scooperia is the 14th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on January 16, 2018. Carlo Romano and Koilee are the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2017. The game takes place in Oniontown. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, Amy, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. The game was released on July 24, 2018. Description Serve delicious sundaes of cookies and ice cream in Papa's Scooperia! Your sightseeing trip to the big city is stopped short when you lose all of your money and belongings! Stuck in Oniontown without the money to return home, Papa Louie has a unique solution to your problem: Stay and run his brand-new ice cream shop! You'll be baking up fresh, gooey cookies for each sundae, then topping them with hand-scooped ice cream in a variety of flavors. Add some sweet syrups and drizzles, pour on decorative shakers and candies, and finish the scoops with toppings before serving the mouth-watering sundaes to your hungry customers. Your customers will start by ordering sundaes with just one cookie and one scoop of ice cream, but as you keep serving them fantastic sundaes, they'll level up and start asking for even larger orders! Watch the sundaes grow and evolve as customers order two-scoop and giant three-scoop platters, with different cookies and different flavors of ice cream on top. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out with larger sundaes. * Papa's unique time-management cooking style * Scoop cookie dough, add mixables, and bake * Scoop and position ice cream on top * Add syrups and toppings to the sundae * Customize your chef and server with millions of clothing items * Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Master 40 unique Special Recipes * Unlock over 120 sundae ingredients * Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays * Strategically send coupons to lure customers back * 116 hungry customers to unlock * 7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win * Free to play online! Blog Announcement It’s official, Papa Louie’s next restaurant will be Papa’s Scooperia! We are taking two of our biggest fan-suggested foods (cookies and ice cream) and combining them into one super-delicious game! Soon you will be crafting some decadent, mouth-watering, hot-from-the-oven… Cookie Sundaes! Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'06/22/17': Carlo Romano and Koilee win Papa's Next Chefs 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9580 *'11/09/17': Amy wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10065 *'01/16/18': The next gameria will be…Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10344 *'01/23/18': Papa’s Scooperia: Cookie Sundaes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10371 *'01/30/18': Papa's Scooperia: Oniontown! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10411 *'02/06/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10451 *'02/13/18': Papa's Scooperia: Order Evolution!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 *'02/20/18': Papa's Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'03/01/18': Papa's Scooperia: Happy Holi!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10559 *'03/08/18': Papa’s Scooperia: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10586 *'03/15/18': Papa’s Scooperia: The Dough Station for HD/Web http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10600 *'03/22/18': Papa's Scooperia: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10627 *'03/29/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10682 *'04/03/18': Papa's Scooperia: Summertime Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10723 *'04/10/18:' Sneak Peek: Amy visits Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10747 *'04/17/18:' Papa's Scooperia: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10779 *'07/17/18:' Sneak Peek: Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11070 *'07/24/18: '''Play Papa's Scooperia Today!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11100 Introduction Carlo Romano/Koilee/Custom Worker is seen riding on a subway that arrives in Oniontown. He/she is ecstatic to be in the big city and goes on a shopping spree. He/she then tries to rent a room in the hotels around the city but there are not any vacancies. Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker is able to find a cheaper motel, but the motel is in poor condition and it's run by Guy Mortadello. Guy gives Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker a room, after which he/she tries to go to sleep, although loud city noises outside the building make it hard for him/her to get any rest. He/she does manage to get a good night's sleep anyways, only to discover the next morning that Guy had stolen all his/her money and belongings! Luckily, he/she notices a sign advertising Papa's Scooperia, which is undergoing construction and almost ready to open. Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker goes to the Scooperia and asks Papa Louie for help, and is offered a job at the Scooperia. Order Evolution When a new customer first comes in, they will order a small cookie sundae with one cookie and one scoop of ice cream. However, things change once you level up your customer to Bronze. For those that don’t know, a customer will level up to Bronze when you serve them the correct order 5 times in a row. Five more times will level up that customer to Silver, and an additional 5 more times will get them to Gold. Once your customer is Bronze, they will start ordering a medium cookie sundae which has 2 cookies and 2 scoops of ice cream. This may also include a new topper ingredient as well. When you level up your customer to Silver, they will start ordering their fully evolved large cookie sundae, with three cookies and three scoops of ice cream. This evolving order system will add a fun level of challenge that slowly advances alongside your sundae-crafting skills. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Bake Station *Build Station Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Edna (Random) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Joy (Random) *Amy (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Cletus (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Nick (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Moe (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Kenji (Time) *James (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Elle (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yui (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Chester (Time) *Marty (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Tohru (Rank 11) *Austin (Rank 12) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Mandi (Rank 14) *Gremmie (Rank 15) *Sarge Fan (Rank 16) *Brody (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Wylan B (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) *Wally (Rank 27) *Scooter (Rank 28) *Hope (Rank 29) *Ember (Rank 30) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) *Bertha (Rank 32) *Yippy (Rank 33) *Clover (Rank 34) *Franco (Rank 35) *Foodini (Rank 36) *Allan (Rank 37) *Vicky (Rank 38) *Mary (Rank 39) *Cameo (Rank 40) *Willow (Rank 41) *Sasha (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Iggy (Rank 44) *Rudy (Rank 45) *Sienna (Rank 46) *Taylor (Rank 47) *Cooper (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Timm (Rank 50) *Santa (Rank 51) *Olga (Rank 52) *Rita (Rank 53) *Tony (Rank 54) *(Rank 55) *Xandra (Rank 56) *Xolo (Rank 57) *(Rank 58) *Deano (Rank 59) *Fernanda (Rank 60) *Scarlett (Rank 61) *(Rank 62) *(Rank 63) *(Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (New in '''Bold') *'Mousse' (Mondays) *Crystal (Tuesdays) *LePete (Wednesdays) *Quinn (Thursdays) *'Whippa '(Fridays) *Radlynn (Saturdays) *Jojo (Sundays) Locals (Closers in Bold) * Mousse * Whippa * Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 * Skip and his pet rat, Pastrami * Fernanda Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Holi' (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) (Favored by Mindy, Janana, Steven, Prudence, Trishna Rhonda, Kayla and Skyler) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) (Favored by Tohru, Austin, Peggy, Kingsley, Maggie, Georgito and Cletus) *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) (Favored by Sarge Fan, Skip, Penny, Brody, Cecilia, Wylan B and Rico) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) (Favored by Utah, Captain Cori, Connor, Perri) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) *Baseball Season (August) (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 31) *Big Top Carnival (September) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) (Favored by Willow, Joy, Iggy) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) (Favored by Sienna, Yui) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 51) (Favored by Santa, Edna, Olivia, Tony,) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) (Favored by Xandra, Xolo, Indigo, Fernanda, Ivy, Deano) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Duke Gotcha, Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Strike Out! (Wednesday) *Mitch's Mess (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Standard Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) *Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 38) *Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) Cookie Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 3) *Pomegranates *Sugar Crystals *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark *Coconut (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 21) *Citrus Zest *Blueberries *Hot Rods (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 30) *Butterzinger Bits *Raisins (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 40) *Pretzel Bits (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 50) *Mint Bar Chunks (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 55) *Potato Chips (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 59) Ice Creams *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan on Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey *Spumoni *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Pistachio Ice Cream *Blue Moon Ice Cream *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 28) *Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Rocky Road (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 45) *Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Ambrosia Ice Cream (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 53) *Moon Mist Ice Cream Syrups and Whipped Creams *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 35) Shakeable Toppings *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Skyler on Day 14) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) *Rock Candy *Cookie Dough Bits Placeable Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 2) *Macaron (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 10) *Sugarplum *Ladyfinger (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 48) *Blueberry Swizzle (Unlocked with Fernanda on Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one topping and one syrup. Holi * Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) * Holi Sugar (Unlocked on the second day of Holi) * Kaju Katli (Unlocked with Steven on Rank 7) * Kanji Syrup (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 8) * Dried Jackfruit (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 9) Cherry Blossom Festival * Hakuto Ice Cream (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) * Konpeito (Unlocked on the second day of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 12) * Matcha Syrup (Unlocked with Peggy on Rank 13) * Cucumber Bubbles (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 14) Onionfest * Onion Overdrive Ice Cream (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) * Sourballs (Unlocked on the second day of Onionfest) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 17) * Sugar Shallot Syrup (Unlocked with Skip on Rank 18) * Onion Zest (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 19) Summer Luau * Passionfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the second day of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 22) * Luau Punch Syrup * Splashberry Derps Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Ice Cream (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) * Star Sprinkles * Candy Rocket * Cherrybomb Syrup * Crackle Crumbs Baseball Season * Curveball Crunch (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 31) * Candy Jack * Candy Baseball * Peanut Butter Fluff * Sunflower Seeds Big Top Carnival * Caramel Apple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) * Chocolate Bacon * Chocolate Banana * Cotton Candy Syrup * Lollipop Bits Halloween * Cobweb Ripple (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) * Shadowberry Derps * Gummy Spider * Witch's Brew Syrup * Scary Sugar Eyes (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 44) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) * Candy Corn * Buckeye * Crème Brulée Syrup * Pecans (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 49) Christmas * Wintergreen Frost (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 51) * Holiday Yum n' Ms * Candy Cane * Santa's Cookie Syrup * Frostcaps (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 54) New Year * Tutti Frutti Ice Cream (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) * Licorice Allsorts (Unlocked on the second day of New Year) * Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 57) * Flavor X Syrup * Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 59) Valentine's Day * Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) * Candy Hearts * Chocolate Strawberry * Cherry Cheesecake Syrup * X and O Sprinkles Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *The representative Gameria color of Papa’s Scooperia is lavender. *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia will have the same holiday lineup as the HD version. *The graffiti visible might hold some references: **"14" could be referencing how Papa's Scooperia is the 14th Gameria. **"Sarge" might be a reference to the town's name, Oniontown, and the fact that Sarge is an onion. * This is the first desktop Gameria since his debut where Xolo does not appear as a closer. * No time customer will be unlocked after Kenji until you unlock James in Big Top Carnival. *There is a glitch in which after you unlock Peggy and click on parade, Taylor will instead show up on the Hot Doggeria Float. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.1. *Once again, each customer unlocked during Halloween wears a costume. **Mousse is dressed as the Headless Horseman **Whippa is dressed as the Invisible Man **Iggy is dressed as a mutant slug **Rudy & Crystal’s costumes are same as Papa’s Donuteria, but cleaned up **The others retain the same costumes from previously *When you unlock Papa Louie, he awards you a golden scooper. This is the first time he gives you a tool to cook. Gallery Scooperiablog_announce.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia01.png cookie_sundae_small.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia02.png outside_forblog_wide.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia03.png Outside forblog crop.jpg|Oniontown Papa Scooperia logo.jpg|Oniontown with Logo Scooperia Uniforms.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia04.jpg order_evolution_sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia05.jpg pc_blog.jpg iphon_ipad_blog.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia06.png holi_sm.jpg|New Holiday: Holi sneakpeek_scooperia07.png skip sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia08.png Dough_hd_01.jpg Dough_hd_02.jpg Dough_hd_03.jpg Dough_hd_04.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia08.jpg Scooperia Banana Split.jpg Scooperia Stracciatella.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia09.jpg Bake Station 1.jpg Bake Station 2.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia10.jpg Summertime Scooperia.jpg 24ED9494-80A9-482B-90D2-66A8D2428CF3.jpeg amy_01.jpg amy_02.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia12.png buildscoop.jpg build_02.jpg builscoop03.jpg buildscoop_04.jpg buildscoop_05.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia13.jpg launchdate - Scooperia (7 days).jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia26.png 6 days to Scooperia.png 5 days to Scooperia.png 4 days to Scooperia.png 3 days to Scooperia.png 2 days to Scooperia.png 1 day to Scooperia.png Scooperia Coming Soon!.png Mini thumb2scooperia.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2018 Games Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Games With Holidays